


Crash Landing

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: All she wanted to do was hang her Christmas lights





	Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya. This one was pretty fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

She really doesn't know why she decided to do this alone. She's always been accident prone, so she honestly doesn't know why she thought this time would be any different than the other times she's hurt herself doing something completely mundane.

She's standing on a ladder, stretching out over the overhang on the front of her apartment trying to hang Christmas lights of all things. Definitely not the safest thing to be doing, but it's not like she has much of a choice.

"Almost…there…" she mutters under her breath as she stretches out as far as she can, trying to reach but with no avail.

Letting out a deep sigh, she leans against the ladder and pulls her phone out of her back pocket. Quickly unlocking it, she goes into her contacts and clicks on one of the first numbers in her favorites section, holding the device to her ear.

" _Hey, girl. What's up?"_

"Where are you?" she asks immediately, glancing up at the halfway hang string of lights.

" _Um, I'm at work. Why?"_

"Help me."

" _With what?"_

"Christmas lights, Trip. I need you to help me hang Christmas lights, you said that you would."

Trip sighs.  _"Yes, I did promise you that. And I will help you first thing tomorrow morning since I don't have to work."_

Skye frowns. "Why not tonight after you get off work?"

" _Can't. Date night."_

She nods. "Right. This sucks, you know. I guess I'll just have to keep trying to put these up by myself."

" _You know you can just wait for me."_

"Eh. I'm impatient, we both know it."

" _Unfortunately, yes. Please be careful, okay? I don't need my best girl going and getting a whole bunch of broken bones before my wedding."_

Skye smiles. "I'll do my best. Tell Raina I said hi."

" _Will do. Love you, Skye."_

"Love you too. Bye."

" _Bye."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Skye locks the device and slides it back into her pocket.

Taking a deep breath, she looks up at the unfinished project in front of her with a new sense of determination and vigor. She can totally do this. She doesn't actually need any help.

Grabbing the string of lights again, she stands back up a little straighter and leans out, holding onto the roof for a bit more stability.

She honestly doesn't know what happened or how it happened, but one minute she's trying to hang lights and the next she's seeing her life flash before her eyes as she falls from the ladder to her death.

Only it's not a rock hard surface that she lands on. Well, it is in a sense, just not the cement one she had been expecting.

A quiet groan draws her attention to see a man lying next to her on the sidewalk. His eyes are closed, his face scrunched up, and he has flakes of snow littering his dark head of hair.

"Are you okay?" she asks carefully, shifting a little on the cold pavement.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to have someone fall on me today when I woke up this morning."

She almost laughs, the corners of her lips turning up. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I swear it wasn't on purpose or anything."

"It's fine," he assures her. He opens his eyes to look at her curiously. "What were you doing that caused you to fall on me anyways?"

She silently points up to the roof where her string of red lights is still hanging half strung up.

He glances up and then back at her with a nod of understanding. "Right."

"Yeah. And what were you doing by my house that caused you to get fallen on?"

He copies her previous movements, pointing off the side where a delivery truck sits against the curb.

"Ah. Delivery man."

He nods. "Yeah. Are you Skye Coulson, by the way?" he asks her. "Because if you are, then this is for you." He reaches beside him to hold a medium sized brown box out to her, some of the edges a little dented from hitting the ground.

She smiles and takes the package from him. "I am, thank you." She glances down at the box and her smile grows a little wider at seeing one of her closest friends' return addresses. She looks back at the man in front of her and takes a deep breath, setting the box off to the side. "So, since you know my name, I feel like I should know yours."

"Grant Ward," he tells her, holding out a hand.

She takes his hand and gives it a quick shake. "Nice to meet you, Grant Ward."

"Likewise, Skye Coulson."

Dropping his hand, Skye takes a deep breath. "Well, I should probably get this inside," she tells him, lifting the box up. "And finish hanging my lights. After I put ice on my entire body."

"Do you need help?" he asks her. "With the lights," he clarifies quickly with wide eyes at seeing her quirked brow. "Do you need any help hanging the rest of your lights?"

"Don't you have more deliveries to make?"

He shrugs. "Maybe."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble? Because I'm really not worth you getting in trouble because you helped me instead of doing your job."

"I promise you it'll be fine. So do you want the help or not?"

She smiles softly. "I'd love some, thanks. My friend was supposed to help me, but plans changed and I was tired of waiting."

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Yes it is."

Grant stands from the sidewalk, brushing the snow off his tan work pants before holding out a hand to help Skye up.

She smiles at him as she accepts his help, brushing off her own clothes after she stands. "I'm uh, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put this inside. And I'll make us some hot cocoa to enjoy after you finish putting my lights up. It's the least I can do."

Grant smiles at her. "Thanks. That's really nice of you."

She gives him a small smile as she turns to go up into her apartment, carrying the box in her hands.

Grant takes a deep breath as he tilts his head back to look up. "Now, let's see what we're working with here."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
